The Soldiers
by RyoKazuto
Summary: Bagaimana kalau Akatsuki adalah kumpulan tentara elit. Oneshot only.


**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Soldiers © Ryo Kazuto

 **Author Notes** : Yo. Maaf lagi-lagi update tentang Akatsuki. Cerita series saya masih dalam pengerjaan, daripada enggak update lebih baik saya update yang ini dulu.

 **Warning** : Typo(s), abal, gaje, SMS (Sistem Mikir Semalaman), dan hal-hal sejenisnya.

 **Rate :** T

"Talking"

'Radio Communication'

 **"Operator"**

 **THE SOLDIERS**

Akatsuki adalah sebuah pasukan khusus yang bergerak langsung di bawah CEO US Reinforcement, Uchiha Madara. US sendiri singkatan Uchiha Senju. Penemu organisasi ini adalah Uchiha Madara dan Senju Hashirama. Namun Hashirama yang menjadi CEO pertama sekarang telah mengundurkan diri dan menyerahkan jabatannya pada Madara.

US Reinforcement adalah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang persenjataan militer. Mereka sudah memiliki sertifikat resmi dari PLN (Persatuan Lima Negara), organisasi terbesar di dunia saat ini. Akatsuki merupakan satu dari puluhan pasukan mereka.

Akatsuki sendiri beranggotakan orang-orang terpilih dan saat beraksi menggunakan nama samaran. Obito Uchiha, sebagai One Eyed Ghost atau Ghost saja. Dia pimpinan dari Akatsuki. Lalu ada Zetsu, mata-mata Akatsuki. Ia selalu mengecat tubuhnya hitam putih saat ikut misi tempur. Nama samarannya Grass. Lalu Uzumaki Nagato, salah satu sniper terhandal di pasukan ini, dia juga hacker dan sering membackup Akatsuki dari HQ. Dia biasa dipanggil dengan nama samaran Red. Selanjutnya Yahiko, dia pimpinan pasukan tempur penyusup. Dia menamai dirinya Pain. Anggota kelima adalah satu-satunya perempuan di pasukan ini. Namanya Konan, nama samaran Angel. Dia salah satu pasukan Pain dan kadang juga menjadi mata-mata. Yang kelima Uchiha Itachi, salah satu penembak jitu di Akatsuki. Dipanggil dengan nama samaran Crow. Lalu ada anggota Akatsuki yang merupakan satu-satunya penyerang gerilya. Dia sering membawa machine gun besar. Dia dipanggil Shark. Selanjutnya Hidan dan Kakuzu yang sering berpasangan. Hidan dipanggil Jashin dan Kakuzu dipanggil Treasure karena ia yang mengurusi persenjataan dan uang Akatsuki. Lalu sniper Akatsuki yang lain, Akasuna no Sasori. Dia dipanggil Puppeteer. Dia berpartner dengan Deidara, pemilik nama samaran Claydoll.

Sebenarnya masih ada satu anggota. Namanya Orochimaru yang biasa dipanggil Snakey. Tapi dia keluar dan masuk ke pasukan khusus lain bersama dua temannya.

Dan kali ini, Akatsuki akan mengambil alih sebuah gedung yang sudah di ambil alih terlebih dahulu oleh sekumpulan teroris bernama Root Army. Dipimpin oleh mantan Anbu Squad US Reinforcement bernama Shimura Danzo.

[Akatsuki]

"Crow, Puppeteer, kalian sudah siap di posisi." Tanya Ghost. Dia berada di depan jendela kamar di gedung yang berada di arah selatan gedung target. Alias tepat di depan gedung itu.

'Roger.' Ini balasan dari Crow yang sudah ada di atap sebuah gedung yang lebih kecil dari gedung target di arah Tenggaranya.

'Puppeteer dan Claydoll siap kapan saja.' Mereka juga ada di atap gedung yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari gedung Crow. Gedungnya di barat gedung target.

 **'Ini Red dari HQ. Seluruh jalan di radius 10 kilometer sudah ditutup dan penduduk dalam radius itu sudah dievakuasi. Mulai operasi kapan saja.'** suara Nagato bergema dari setiap earpiece anggota Akatsuki.

"Kalian dengar Red. Pain, kau ambil alih sisi depan bersama Shark, Jashin, dan Treasure. Crow, lumpuhkan penjaga di pintu masuk sisi kanan, aku akan melumpuhkan yang kiri, Angel tetap di tempat dan lihat sekitar. Kabari jika ada yang aneh. Puppeteer, urus penjaga dari bagian atas gedung. Dan Shark, jangan gunakan machine gunmu dan pastikan peredam kalian semua terpasang. Roger that?"

'Roger, Sir.' Balas mereka semu serentak.

 **'Tunggu sebentar, Zetsu baru saja menghubungiku. Akan ada dua helikopter datang dalam sepuluh menit.'**

"Baiklah. Lakukan sesuai rencana dan secepat mungkin. Semua, lakukan dengan sunyi. Go." Perintah Ghost dan semua langsung bergerak.

[Pain troops]

"Baik. 3 2 1, tembak kepala mereka." Perintah Pain dari balik dinding tempat mereka sembunyi.

Psiuw psiuw psiuw psiuw

Bruk bruk bruk bruk

Empat pejaga itu langsung jatuh tanpa perlawanan saat masing-masing peluru regu Pain menembus kepala mereka.

"Go go go." Mereka langsung berlari mengendap-endap ke dalam bangunan itu.

Mereka tetapi berhenti dulu di samping sisi luar pintu.

"Ruangan aman, masuk." Perintah Pain setelah mengecek isi ruangan di depan mereka.

Lantai pertama aman. Lalu mereka bergegas ke lantai kedua.

 **'Pain, hati-hatilah. Di lantai dua ada sepuluh teroris. Tiga diantaranya di tepi jendela.'**

"Roger." Balas Pain.

Dengan perlahan mereka naik ke tangga.

'Tiga penjaga lantai dua sudah kubereskan. Lantai enam tiga penembak jitu sudah tumbang, lantai lima satu teroris juga tumbang. Lantai empat dan lantai tiga terlihat tidak ada penjaga.' Lapor Pupeeter dari radionya.

'Bagus. Penjaga sisi kiri sudah kubereskan. Crow, Pain, bagaimana status kalian?' tanya Ghost.

'Crow disini, targetku sudah lumpuh.'

"Disini Pain dan tiga lainnya. Dalam proses mengambil alih lantai dua." Balas Pain.

'Lanjutkan.' Perintah Ghost.

"Oke, Jashin dan Treasure langsung naik dan bunuh mereka secepat mungkin. Shark datang bersamaku."

Psiuw psiuw psiuw psiuw

Bruk bruk bruk bruk

Jashin dan Treasure duluan dan menembak masing-masing dua orang. Tak lama Pain dan Shark datang. Mereka bersembunyi dibalik kursi di lantai dua.

Psiuw

Bruk

Pain menumbangkan salah satu dari mereka.

Psiuw psiuw

Shark juga tak mau kalah dan menembak dua penjaga yang sedang duduk membelakangi mereka.

"Oke. Lantai dua aman. Red, dimana jalan ke lantai tiga? Di sini tak ada tangga." Tanya Pain.

 **'Satu-satunya cara dengan lift. Langsung saja ke lantai lima. Lantai tiga dan empat kosong. Lantai enam juga sudah kosong. Mereka menyandra perdana mentri di ruang meeting lantai lima. Sepertinya ada delapan orang teroris dan lima belas sandra di ruangan itu.'**

"Roger."

Mereka berempat langsung masuk ke lift. Lift itu naik ke lantai lima.

Saat lift terbuka mereka langsung menunduk untuk menyembunyikan diri di meja-meja yang berantakan.

'Ini Ghost. Aku sudah ganti posisi dan dapat melihat seluruh ruang meeting lantai lima. Terorisnya ada delapan, begitu kalian masuk aku akan menembak Danzo yang mengacungkan pistolnya pada perdana mentri.'

"Roger."

Mereka berdiri di balik pintu. Pain menunjukkan lima jarinya. Lalu menjadi empat, tiga, dua, satu, dan . .

Brak

Prank brukk

Psiuw psiuw psiuw psiuw psiuw

Dengan cepat mereka menembak teroris yang tertangkap mata mereka. Pain membunuh dua dan sisanya masing-masing satu. Jangan lupakan peluru Ghost yang suaranya makin teredam oleh suara kaca pecah dan menembus kepala Danzo.

Sekarang tinggal dua.

Pain dan anggotanya bersembunyi di sisi luar dinding ruang meeting tersebut.

Prank psiuw

Satu diantara mereka berdua jatuh tak berdaya saat terkena tembakan Ghost. Lalu Shark keluar dan menembak sisanya.

Psiuw psiuw

Brukk

"Ruangan aman." Ucap Shark. Tiga rekannya lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan melepaskan ikatan para sandra.

'Pain, bantuan mereka sudah datang. Dari arah barat datang dua helikopter. Cepatlah.'

 **'Tambahan, ada banyak sekali helikopter musuh yang akan datang dalam lima belas menit. Helikopter penumpang kita sudah tiba di atap, cepat bawa perdana menteri dan para sandra keluar dari bangunan itu. Aku akan meledakkannya.'**

"Roger. Ayo semuanya. Kita harus cepat." Pain dan tiga rekannya menuntun para sandra ke atap.

[Claydoll and Puppeteer]

"Kau lihat?" tanya Claydoll sembari melihat helikopter musuh dengan teropong.

"Iya. Bagaimana kau akan menembak dua sekaligus?" tanya balik Puppeteer.

"Entahlah."

'Claydoll, gunakan RPGmu untuk menembak helikopter yang berada di depan. Crow, apa kau bisa menembak pilot dari helikopter belakang?' suara Ghost terdengar.

'Tentu saja.' Balas Crow.

'Baik. Lakukan sekarang.'

Wuussh

DUAARR

Salah satu helikopter itu meledak saat berbenturan dengan peluru RPG Claydoll. Helikopter lain juga terlihat kehilangan keseimbangan dan berputar dengan liar sebelum meledak saat menghantam tanah.

"Sukses." Komentar Claydoll.

'Baiklah, Claydoll, Puppeteer, Angel, Crow, cepat ke jembatan di Timur bangunan. Helikopter kita akan segera tiba.'

Langsung saja Claydoll dan juga Puppeteer bangkit dari tempat mereka dan berlari ke arah tujuan mereka selanjutnya.

[Akatsuki's helicopter]

Ghost sudah berada di helikopter mereka. Angel baru sampai bersamaan dengan Crow.

"Claydoll, Puppeteer, cepatlah." Perintah Ghost melalui saluran radio mereka.

'On the way, sir.'

Sekitar dua menit kemudian mereka berdua datang. Langsung saja mereka naik ke helikopter dan helikopter itu terbang.

"Red, helikopter musuh sudah datang. Ledakkan sekarang." Perintah Ghost saat melihat beberapa helikopter datang dari arah berlawanan.

 **"Roger."**

DUAARR

BUUMM

Bersamaan dengan itu pondasi depan gedung itu meledak dan saat helikopter teroris itu meluncur di depannya berniat mengejar Akatsuki, gedung itu runtuh dan menimpa mereka.

"Baiklah, misi sukses. Pain, status kalian?" tanya Ghost.

'Disini Pain. Semua aman. Kami akan segera bergabung dengan kalian.'

Tak lama kemudian helikopter Pain datang dan terbang di dekat helikopter tempat Ghost dan Akatsuki lainnya.

"Ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan?" tanya Ghost.

'Apa setelah ini kita berpesta?' yang bersuara hanya Shark.

"Hahaha, itu baru semangat. Tentu saja kita berpesta, Kisame." Jawab Ghost.

"Oke semuanya. Kita akan sampai di rumah dalam lima belas menit." Ujarnya.

 **'Mission success. Aku tunggu kalian di sini.'** Ujar Red dari HQ.

Well, salah satu misi besar mereka selesai.

The End

Saya ingin Review dari Readers sekalian.

RyoKazuto Out.


End file.
